Super RMN Bros. 3
'Super RMN Bros. 3 ' is a NicoB Let's Play of Super RMN Bros. 3. Episodes Video Links= |-| Embedded Videos= Let's Play - Super RMN Bros. 3 - 1 - EAT MY BOOT GOOMBA! Let's Play - Super RMN Bros. 3 - 2 - MARIO MINECRAFT Let's Play - Super RMN Bros. 3 - 3 - A PAINFUL TRIP DOWN MEMORY LANE Let's Play - Super RMN Bros. 3 - 4 - TOAD NEEDS HIS FIX Let's Play - Super RMN Bros. 3 - 5 - TURTLE IN A HALF SHELL Let's Play - Super RMN Bros. 3 - 6 - DAS BOOT!! Let's Play - Super RMN Bros. 3 - 7 - I TEACH THIS GAME WHO'S BOSS Let's Play - Super RMN Bros. 3 - 8 - FLOWER POWER BITCHES Let's Play - Super RMN Bros. 3 - 9 - MY FOES RETURN FOR PAYBACK Let's Play - Super RMN Bros. 3 - 10 - DAMN THESE GHOSTS TO HELL Let's Play - Super RMN Bros. 3 - 11 - PRINCESS HUGE PEACHES Let's Play - Super RMN Bros. 3 - 12 - LONGEST...LEVEL...EVER Let's Play - Super RMN Bros. 3 - 13 - SUPER SAIYAN BOWSER?! Let's Play - Super RMN Bros. 3 - 14 - MARIO VISITS HYRULE Let's Play - Super RMN Bros. 3 - 15 - THEY SEE ME RAGIN' Let's Play - Super RMN Bros. 3 - 16 - I RECLAIM MY HONOR Let's Play - Super RMN Bros. 3 - 17 - GETTING ROCKED BY A SHORT, FAT TURTLE Let's Play - Super RMN Bros. 3 - 18 - SPIKES BE POKIN' Let's Play - Super RMN Bros. 3 - 19 - AN EPIC BATTLE WITH SS BOWSER Let's Play - Super RMN Bros. 3 - 20 - LEVELS ARE TROLLIN'! Let's Play - Super RMN Bros. 3 - 21 - F**K THIS LEVEL Let's Play - Super RMN Bros. 3 - 22 - I'M INVINCIBLE!! Let's Play - Super RMN Bros. 3 - 23 - SO...CLOSE... Let's Play - Super RMN Bros. 3 - 24 - MARIO METALLICA Let's Play - Super RMN Bros. 3 - 25 - LINK'S GOT A LASER SWORD, MOFO! Let's Play - Super RMN Bros. 3 - 26 - THE TASTE OF REDEMPTION Trivia A let's play started by NIcoB on May 14th 2012. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FCMdMl5ZRGo The series was never finished, possibly due to the lack of views it was generating and the rapidly increasing difficulty. The game was made in the Super Mario Bros. X engine by Redigit. The game itself was made by a hoist of developers from rpgmaker.net, a videogame creating and sharing website. Lead by user Halibabica with contributions from users apa649, Darklordkenoir, Davenport, Deckiller, Desmo360, Faenon, Isrieri, GreatRedSpirit, hedge1, idida1, Link_2112, jackalotrun, mariomanty2, nin8halos, outcry312, kentona, Ratty524, seiromem, Solitayre, Tomstar, and UPRC the game is a collaborative effort where said users submitted levels for approval. The game itself can be found here: http://rpgmaker.net/games/4056/ The game is notorious for being poorly designed, a massive hodgepodge, and just a bad game in general, and most of the developers would agree. The sequel to this game was deemed more than far better due to a far more strict approval process including 5 judges, levels limits, etc. and that game is predictably called Super RMN World, which can be found here: http://rpgmaker.net/games/4676/ Navigation Category:Let's Play